randy_cuningham_nastoletni_ninjafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Powstanie Driscolla
"Powstanie Driscolla" (ang. "Dawn of the Driscoll") to dziesiąty odcinek. Jest on pierwszą częścią specjalnego odcinka halloweenowego. W USA miał premierę 15 października 2012, a w Polsce 2 czerwca 2013. Streszczenie Próbując ratować projekt naukowy, Randy przypadkiem wskrzesza szalonego naukowca, Jerry'ego Driscolla. Fabuła Pani Driscoll na biologii daje uczniom rośliny, którymi każe się zajmować. Randy i Howard postanawiają od razu wlać do doniczki całą wodę i cały nawóz, żeby nie musieć tego robić. Tydzień później okazuje się, że ich projekt zwiędł i wpadają w panikę. Howard prosi Randy'ego o użycie Nomiconu. Randy w końcu się zgadza i przenosi się do księgi, gdzie znajduje budynek o nazwie "Tajemna Wiedza Wojownika Cienia", do którego nie wolno wchodzić. Nie słucha tego zakazu i szuka w budynku czegoś pomocnego. Znajduje moc o nazwie Sztuka Leczenia. Wraca, zmienia się w Ninję i próbuje naprawić roślinę, ale moc wyrywa się spod kontroli i trafia we wszystko. Udaje mu się w końcu to opanować i zaczyna się biologia. Kiedy pani Driscoll wystawia oceny, nagle jej mąż, szkielet Jerry, ożywa. Wszyscy w panice uciekają, a Jerry porywa Howarda. Randy jako Ninja zaczyna z nim walczyć, ale przegrywa i Jerry ucieka. Ninja idzie do pani Driscoll, która opowiada mu o Jerry'm, który na uniwersytecie budował maszynę totalnej zagłady, dopóki nie nagadał na niego jeden z uczniów - Viceroy. Viceroy tymczasem ogląda w domu film, kiedy pojawia się Ninja. Przestraszony uruchamia robo-wilkołaka. Randy walcząc wyjaśnia mu, że Jerry ożył i wtedy Viceroy uspokaja robota. Jako że naukowiec wie, gdzie może być teraz szkielet, obaj udają się do samochpdu, gdzie za kierownicą czeka pani Driscoll. Tymczasem Jerry w swojej kryjówce buduje maszynę totalnej zagłady. Howard, który był przebrany za Viceroy'a na Halloween, siedzi w klatce i wyjaśnia mu, że nie jest Viceroy'em. Jerry jest wściekły, że porwał niewłaściwą osobę, ale i tak zamierza zniszczyć świat. Nagle pojawiają się Viceroy i Ninja. Randy zaczyna walczyć, a Willem w tym czasie próbuje rozbroić maszynę. Obaj sobie nie radzą, kiedy nagle przychodzi pani Driscoll odwracając uwagę Jerry'ego, któremu Randy odrywa głowę. Mimo to, szkielet dalej żyje. Pani Driscoll udaje się przekonać męża, żeby nie niszczył świata. Maszyna zostaje zdezaktywowana, a Jerry zaczyna opowiadać o następnych maszynach zagłady, które zbuduje. Pani zgadza się, żeby on nie pozostał żywy i wychodzi z Viceroy'em i Howardem. Ninja w tym czasie szuka w Nomiconie czegoś cofającego skutki Sztuki Leczenia. Później w szkole Randy i Howard rozmawiają. Cunningham mówi, że już nigdy nie będzie niczego wskrzeszał, a Howard cieszy się, że to ożywiło tylko pana Driscolla, bo w sali biologicznej jest mnóstwo martwych zwierząt itp. Kiedy idą, w sali ożywa więcej trupów. Ciekawostki *Na początku odcinka Whoopee z reklamy Whoopee Worldu jest przebrany za Jasona Voorheesa, postać z horroru "Piątek Trzynastego". *Oryginalny tytuł tego odcinka jest prawdopodobnie parodią tytułu "Dawn of the Dead". *Po raz drugi pojawiło się Muzeum Błota i Mount Chuck. *W tym odcinku Viceroy po raz pierwszy nie walczy z Ninją, tylko mu pomaga. *Prawdopodobnie Viceroy boi się Ninjy, bo trochę nerwowo na niego zareagował.